


[Podfic] Quitters Never Win - written by thalialunacy

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur tries to quit smoking, Merlin decidedly doesn’t, and there’s a lot of sex. And nicotine patches, and hand-rolled cigarettes. And feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Quitters Never Win - written by thalialunacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quitters Never Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465068) by [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy). 



| 

music: _Cigarette_ by Jeremy Fisher

**Duration:** 01:15:26

**Size:** 69.71 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n7l2xfle164g41p/Quitters+Never+Win.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBqbtVPQE1g&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/quitters-never-win).  
  
---|---


End file.
